


Cosmic Love

by theinspiredginger



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepovers, is that a thing?, living!kieren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinspiredginger/pseuds/theinspiredginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too<br/><b>So I stayed in the darkness with you</b><br/></b><br/>-'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine</p><p>Tumblr prompt: Psssst.. In the flesh. Simon being able to feel kieren for the first time as his human side begins to return. (Doesn't have to be nsfw or anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is as of yet UNEDITED. all mistakes are my own and to be fixed at a later date...hopefully by tomorrow afternoon... but we'll see
> 
> also, other than the two lines quoted, the song Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine doesn't really parallel with this ficlet so just a heads up...

Sleep was never a comfort for Simon, but after his rising it became a torturous ritual. Most of the time he couldn’t fall into a slumber, his thoughts loudly bouncing around his skull and he unable to quiet them. The few moments of unconsciousness he did have were terror filled. His memories of experiments and the bright lights of the exam room flooded his mind. He’d wake up scared for his life and a phantom pain seized up through his back. The dreams alone were enough to make him reluctant of finding refuge in rest. 

But much like nearly everything else Simon had once held as concrete, his aversion to sleeping had been forgotten the first time Kieren sleepily crawled under the covers and beckoned him to follow. Simon had wordlessly walked a few steps to the bed, his muscles already tensing up. His weight slowly dipped the mattress as he held the comforter up as he slid in. 

“You’re letting all the cold in, Simon!” Kieren had groaned, rolling over and reaching to pull the covers around them both. Once they were tucked in, Simon waited for Kieren to retreat to his own side of the bed. But Kieren stayed half sprawled over Simon, his nose buried into the crook of his neck. Simon let his neck relax as his head gently leaned against Kieren’s.  
“We don’t feel cold.”  
“Oh shut up Simon and go to sleep.” Simon shook Kieren from the rise and fall of his chest as he laughed. His arm wrapped around Kieren and his thumb rubbed beneath the hem of Kieren’s shirt. He remembered mumbling a ‘good night’ to Kieren and even half asleep, Kieren had smiled. 

Simon had woken up the next morning to Kieren rolling over, cracking his neck as he looked out the bedroom window of the bungalow. Simon was in a daze and was truly worried on why he couldn't recall waking up from his bad dreams, his hand subconsciously feeling at the tip of the scar on the back of his neck.

“Kieren...” He’d barely whispered. Kieren hummed in response. “Did I, did I disturb you throughout the night?” Kieren, looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Simon, you waking me up in the middle of the night from kissing my hairline is anything but a disturbance.” Kieren smiled then, flopping backwards, his head landing on Simon’s stomach, the comforter breaking impact. “Did you sleep well? You were smiling at one point. In your sleep I mean.” Simon nodded as he tried to think of his dreams. They were foggy at best but even in their obscure memory they made the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. 

Simon had been so blissfully happy then he hadn’t thought of Kieren’s peculiar annoyance the night prior. 

....

The sleeping was their new routine and Simon couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. For a solid three weeks they’d been spending nights together, Simon finally able to fathom the sanctuary people found in sleep. But Kieren had spent the last three nights at home. Simon understood completely, and he did well at ignoring the tints of jealousy; Jem needed her brother too, what with her new therapy and all. Apparently Simon wasn’t the only one to have nightmares shaking him awake and he could vouch for how comforting Kieren’s presence was. Simon was getting ready for another sleepless night, procrastinating falling into bed at any and all costs. He cleaned the kitchen, which was spotless considering he never used it except that one time last week he had Philip over. He took a shower then rearranged the soaps and shampoos, leaving Amy’s untouched in the corner. He folded his jackets and sweaters, smirking with a confused expression while doing so. Kieren was always going on and on about his ugly sweaters, and why he insisted to have so many hideous articles of clothing. Simon had two sweaters. He didn’t know where Kieren’s hyperbolism came from. Though as he was folding, he noticed that the  
‘ungodly green abomination’ was missing. He then spent the better part of twenty minutes ransacking the bungalow for the absent sweater. He was moments from emptying his entire closet when he heard his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. Simon jogged over a smile encompassing his face as he saw the caller ID. 

“Hello, Kieren. Everything all right?”  
“Yes, you worrywart, everything’s fine. Jem’s new meds seem to be working. She’s not so on edge and she was able to get through the whole night yesterday. But um, I was just calling to see if I could come over?” Kieren’s voice raised up at the end, and Simon chuckled, then harder after Kieren’s exasperated sigh.  
“Of course you can over. I’d like if you would come over.”  
“Alrighty then. I’ll be on my way in a minute.”

Simon waited until he heard the indicating beep of the ended call before locking his phone and setting it back on the charger. Simon tidied up the mess he created in the bedroom and turned off the harsh ceiling lamp Kieren always complained about. He turned on the side lamps and made the bed. He knew they’d just be wrinkling the sheets he’d just straightened but there was something about inviting Kieren into a disheveled bed that made Simon feel slimy. It wasn’t long before Kieren was rapping his knuckles on the door. Simon was walking to the door when it swung open, Kieren peeking out behind it. 

“Um, the door’s open. Really, Simon, you should lock it. You never know who’s wandering the street.” Kieren said as he closed and locked the door, then hanging his coat on the hanger. Simon continued over to him and gently pushed his hair back before cupping his face and tenderly pressing his lips to Kieren’s. 

“Missed you.” Simon said, his thumb brushing the top of Kieren’s cheekbone. Kieren looked down, soft smirk on his lips.  
“Me too.” Simon drew his hand away from his face and held it out for Kieren to hold. Fingers threaded together, they walked back into the bedroom, Kieren reluctantly letting go as he shed his sweatshirt and jeans. Before Simon finished kicking off his shoes and pulling off his heavier clothes, Kieren was pulling the covers back settling in. Simon joined him quickly, turning off his side lamp and pulling Kieren against him. Despite their numerous nights together, they’d never changed positions; Simon was always flat on his back with Kieren plastered over his left side. Tonight however, Simon curled around Kieren. He nosed against his hairline, placing chaste kisses on the top of his ear and his right arm wrapped over Kieren. 

“This okay, Kier?” Simon whispered against his ear. Kieren nodded, scooting back to press them closer together. Simon closed his eyes and relished in their bodies pressed together, in Kieren being here with him. He’d missed Kieren the past few days. He’d known he had. He could feel the longing throughout the day and even more so as the lonesome night loomed in the future. But now with Kieren in his arms, the smell of Kieren’s shampoo from his damp hair, his ankles tangled with Kieren’s... Kieren shivered a bit then settled back into their embrace.

“Sorry, your feet are just a little chilly.” Kieren mumbled. Simon whispered an apology back, intertwining their fingers together as Kieren said something about soft sheets into the pillow. The seconds ticked by as Simon drift further and further into unconsciousness. Simon found himself counting an odd rhythm, the imaginary sheep jumping in time to the fragmented beat. It seemed so familiar and yet the memory that accompanied it was just out of reach. Simon’s sleepy thoughts tried to place the melody. He thought of what images accompanied the beat, but nothing stood out. They were all a murky mess of all his memories, the sound seemingly present in everything. He tried matching the song up with various childhood tales and fables but it wasn’t even close. Was it the knock of a door? Of someone he once knew? KNOCKknock....KNOCKknock. No, he didn’t think it was that. A cell phone ring? The beeps of an alarm clock? BEEPbeep...BEEPbeep...BEEPbeep The tonenation of the beeps changed, a scene of a hospital coming to mind. The red lines on the screen climbed and descended to the melody and Simon was hit with an feeling of satisfaction at having placed the song. A heart beat. 

Simon froze. 

He could feel the pulse in his fingers. Steady. Simon lay still for what seemed like hours as he counted the beats, awaiting each note as he listened to the rhythm. The sound seemed to fill the room and soon it was the only thing Simon could hear.

“Kier...” Simon whispered, but he couldn’t tell if he’d made a sound. He felt like he had to shout over the thunderous beat of the heart. “Kieren.” He jostled Kieren a bit until he stirred. “Kieren, do you hear that?”  
“Wh--what?” Kieren said groggily. Simon was sure if he had a working heart, it would be hammering against his ribs now. Was he going insane? Was this a dream--nightmare? Simon jerked back the covers, exposing their bare skin to the cold air. He felt nothing, but he hadn’t been expecting to. Kieren hunched in on himself, throwing a sharp elbow into Simon’s ribs, hissing at the lack of warmth. Kieren shoved away from Simon, sitting up. “For fuck’s sake, Simon, what--”  
“You feel that. You feel the cold?” Simon asked shakily, but even in the small streak of moonlight coming in through the window, Simon could see the goosebumps raised on Kieren’s skin. “Kieren, you can feel that.” Simon reached out and squeezed Kieren’s fingers then. “And your heart--”  
“It’s...beating.” Kieren said breathlessly, his free hand resting over his chest; his steadfast heartbeat seemed to echo through the room. All the hairs on Kieren’s arm stood up on end, to which Kieren stared at in shock. 

“C’mon, get under the covers. You’re getting chilled.”  
“I’m getting bloody freaked out is what I’m getting! Simon...” Kieren, lost for words, could only shake his head.  
“Kieren, it’s late. You’re tired and cold, apparently. Let’s sleep and deal with it in the morning.” Kieren opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but he closed it as he suppressed a shiver. Simon ran a hand up and down Kieren’s arm. Kieren lay back down and rolled over so he was facing Simon. They pressed flush up against one another. Kieren wrapped an arm around Simon, holding him close. “Everything’s going to fine.” Simon kissed his worried brow. “Just try to go to sleep.” 

Kieren eventually was lulled back to sleep by Simon’s feather touch drawings on his back. Simon, too, closed his eyes once he was certain Kieren had fallen asleep. He continued to lightly drag his fingertips over Kieren’s skin as his deep exhales warmed the air. Simon’s thoughts wandered as he began to doze. The rhythm was too quiet now though compared to before. The weakened sound was enough to worry Simon into alertness. He pulled his arm in, and gently wedged it in between them. He place his hand over Kieren’s heart, his fingers splayed wide, the strong beats calming Simon. He timed his breathing with Kieren’s and imagined trying to get their hearts on the same rhythm. Simon felt the warm blanket of peace wash over him as he relaxed into the sheets, the fear of slumber completely absent. The nightmares lurking in the corner of his mind warded off by Kieren’s heartbeat, his comforting lullaby.


End file.
